2011-04-20 - Recovering from Battle
Yesterday shed been fighting she could remember that much really. The rest had been haze of pain and dim awareness of certain things from feeling her younger brothers rage. She remembers she thinks cat ears someone with strange features at leas tin the haze pulling her out of there after the machine beast had started to devour the Amazon Gundam. Shed felt its pain that much is clear. Now some strange smells are tugging after as she starts to come too. Uncertain to where she is. Her head bands gone, her hairs lose and theres no hiding the Balmarian forehead tattoos she has not that shes aware of that she starts to move around a little bit but has yet to open her eyes or even ascertain what her situation is. Its likely lucky shes even waking up now but the biggest question thats starting to form in her mind is? Where is she what happened to the city? She cant be dead but thats about the only certainty really. Just what had Macua got her self into this time? The only thing which has kept Kazuma from being at Macua's bedside the entire time is that he had his own stuff to take care of, as a member of the Valstork Family. But by this point, the Valstork is getting repaired, the Valhawk is parked in SuiKyosha's hangar, and as Macua starts stirring, Kazuma reaches over to give her hand a gentle squeeze. "Hey ... you awake there, Macua?" he asks softly. The guest rooms on the SuiKyosha are... amazing to behold, and it seems that the ones reserved for injured warriors are even more-so. Everything you could imagine in a top-of-the-line hotel, complete with attedants, servants, and well... one addition that certainly isn't part of their usual complement. Sinya, looking a bit worse for wear herself, comes walking in, carrying a tray of food, including what most obviously smells like coffee. A bandage is drawn over her forehead, from a luckily shallow cut where her new cybernetic interface had pressed into her head when Arius had been blasted. The rest of the tray is mostly more mundane foods, mild things, the type of stuff they'd suggest for an invalid. She sets it down onto a table nearby, offering one mug out to Kazuma, "You look like hell." She comments off-handedly, although not unkindly. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." The cat's tail twitches as she looks over towards Macua, one ear swiveling in her direction. "See?" She notes the movement, and then brings her own mug to her lips, taking a sip before offering a semi-welcoming, "Welcome back to the land of the living." Macua Huitl is now comming more into focus at this point s she feels something squeezing her head and she hears a voice. She murmers something not even certain of which language she's speaking after all she's naturally learned two and had two more shoved into her brain. But it's clearl she's wking up at this point. Then ther's the smell of food that gets her attention more she sits up. She's got a sheet overher and some sort of plain loose fitting clothing. She now opens he eyes and says "Thanks, what what happened?" Kazuma Ardygun lets out a breath - half a sigh of relief, half a mild noise of sadness. "End result, we won - two Machine Beasts obliterated, and sent Hell's flying fortress fleeing with the biggest repair bill since we rescued Kamina. But your Amazon Gundam took the worst of it ... got ripped apart, blown up, and when Sinya picked you up from the wreckage, that bird-thing was trying to eat it. We blew it away, though." Kazuma Ardygun also accepts ta mug from Sinya's tray, nodding thanks to the catgirl. The fact that the food seems to bring Macua around brings a small smirk to Sinya's lips. Ahh, a pilot after her own heart. "You took some of the worst of the damage, I think. I'm afraid I was too busy dodging a Roman beast machine to have seen exactly what happened." Her eyes glance towards Kazuma, allowing him to fill in the gaps in the story. Slowly, Sinya pulls the tray over, placing it onto the bed. It is one of those types with the little feet that hold it upwards. "Compliments of the good Captain. I'm afraid he's a bit too busy at the moment to check on you, himself. The ship took quite a pounding from those machinations of Dr. Hell's. We're out over the Atlantic right now, trying to get enough water to re-form and fix the worst of the damage." Just how the Trailer mechanic knows so much about the operations of the battleship is anyone's guess, but at least she's trying to be helpful. Macua Huitl is quite happy about the food she'll et to it in a moment, she nods listrning to Kazuma as he tells her what happened. "The city what happened to the city it self?" She says and she now ets some more nswers she nods to Sinya for a moment and says. "It seem it's another onw I owe him and I uncertand I think my countrymen will appicate him comming to their aid. "Thank you for the food as well." She'll now start grabbing some to eat as she's well pretty hungry after al is said and done. She does stop between bites to ask. "Are you two all right..." She's not thinking about her machine which is kinda odd or maybe she's not accepting he may be a Gundam fighter without a G fighter... Kazuma nods, "Yeah, I'm peachy. The Valguard didn't take too much damage, other than that lightning sword thing the two Machine Beasts teamed up to do - and the Valstork's frame took most of the damage from that. We should be shipshape and spaceworthy again by about lunchtime tomorrow, by Pops's estimate, and the crew at Jaburo is working to beat that." He doesn't mention the bonus Blessfield promised the repair teams. "And Salvador is a little the worse for wear - massive explosions'll do that - but it's a LOT better off than it would've been without everyone who came in to render assistance. I haven't heard definite numbers, but it looks like civilian casualties were mostly accidents while evacuating." A slightly sour look crosses Kazuma's face. "If there's one good thing about all the fighting that's been going on, it's that people know how to evacuate a major population center in a hurry when push comes to shove. "Right." Sinya nods to Kazuma's appraisal of the situation down in Salvador. "The worst of the damage seemed to be to structures, which is at least something." It is better than what she had seen during the attack on the farms of Mars, but only just slightly. "The SuiKyosha is offering safe refuge to anyone displaced, at least until accomidations can be prepared." Of course, it isn't always the greatest of things to be living on a mobile battle fortress, but for some it is better than having no place else to go. Sinya leans against the wall, sipping her mug of coffee with a strange expression on her face. It almost seems as if she were listening for something, but not with her ears. "Hrm. I'm alright. Just a scratch. Arius took some damage, but I'll get him fixed up in a few days, once things have settled down here." Her lips linger on the edge of the cup, even as her tail sways languidly behind her, "We picked up the remains of your fighter. I'm not sure if it's even salvagable, but I figured you wouldn't want it left for the scrappers to find." Macua Huitl is now a bit more focused on the food, but the talk of the ship being fine is good and the other one is recovering. She nods. "There's even less love for the Crusade there now I suspect. Too true after the Zeon's attacks it's kept the militarty more alert." he tkes a deep breath and then listens to Sinya. "Good I know you know don't seem to enjoy direct combat like some of us do. Kinda of like my younger sister but I think..." Her look turns for the worse, she kinda looks like a punched puppy. "Thank you for recovering it...." Kazuma says quietly, "I'm sorry we couldn't keep it from being wrecked, Macua ... but *you're* all right. Machines can be replaced, however painful it is. Humans can't ... and you could've been maimed to the point where you'd never be able to use a trace suit again. You're in better shape than Shirou or I were afraid you might be, by a really long shot, and I'm glad of that .... the Amazon Gundam may be dead, but it kept you safe to the last. That's what counts the most for me." He sets his mug aside, still barely sipped from, and leans over to give Macua a hug. He doesn't kiss her, just holds her close, tight but not *too* tight. A thoughtful expression lingers on Sinya's face, followed by another drink from her mug as she shrugs her shoulders. "It's not quite what you think. It isn't that I don't like combat." She taps one foot on the ground, seemingly unable to keep still for very long. "I've even challenged a few of the rough-riders at the Raven's Nest... but I'm no mercenary. I fight for what I believe in." Which has, in the past, and probably will again in the future lead her to be on opposite sides of some battles as those she considers friends. At the very least, this time, she could count herself in the 'right'. "And what Hell was doing was wrong. Besides... I couldn't let the SuiKyosha go into battle without some back up." She pats the wall with one hand, almost affectionately. "I can't risk losing my meal ticket." As much as she may claim that her bond to the ship is just related to her contract, there is a lingering look of real affection in her eyes for the people, the crew, and even the stone-faced Captain of the SuiKyosha. Still, she watches the couple's display of affection quietly, the tip of her tail twitching. Was there something there she just might be a bit jealous of? Perhaps. "Mmm. It's not a problem. I spent too many years running salvage work with the Lelands. I'd never leave a friend's ship behind for the vultures." Pushing off of the wall, she glances at the two, feeling a little like a third-wheel. "I should leave you two be. If you need anything, there are servants outside who can tend to you." Macua Huitl listens to Sinya as she contiunes on about it she gets a better understanding of the beastwomana dn her own motivations for a moment. "I understand I wasn't that much of a merc my self I was mostly payin the bills if anytthing relly." She pasues for a moment zeeing some trace of Jelousy n eyebrow is raised there. "Vultures as in the salvaging alliance from North and South America or just 'vultures' as I was or am nominly one of those." She grins a little bit. "You take care and thank you again." "Hows Shirou doing KAzuma? I think it was more the feed back than anything." There'd be a phone call for him. His mom yells out that it's Raquel. Category:Logs